wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Ila
Ila, often referred to as the Queen of the Heavens, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. She is said to look over and protect everyone in the skies - regardless of whether they are sentient or beast. As such, she is seen as a protector for people in spite of being a nature goddess. Given the importance of the sky, from everything from travel to the weather, Ila is held in very high regard. Though it is not entirely clear if her followers are revered given the work they do or if her reputation has led to others having a deep sense of respect for her. Worshipers From skypilots to some of the people who live on Arduak, the floating city in the sky, countless people worship Ila. The variation between Ila's followers is as different as the way people react to them. Some think that the only people who follow Ila are people who chase dreams. Though, many of Ila's followers would argue there's absolutely nothing wrong with this. That this is what makes life worth living. Clerics So many of Ila's clerics work and live on skyships to the point that it is considered bad luck to be on a skyship without one of these clerics on board. With how much time they always spend on these ships, filling in for everyone else, they tend to know more about skyships than even some skypilots. Yet, not one of them would trade it in for a quiet life. To her clerics, flying the skies is not about making ends meet or some greater end. Instead, they see it as a way to live their best life while making Ila proud. Orders ; The Falconeers : In spite of their name, the Falconeers have very little to do with falcons. Instead, they chose the name out of a sense of honour to Ila. This order is made up of smaller skyships that focus more on speed than anything else, working to protect the people in the skies from any threats. ; Her Private Order : Her Private Order chose their name as a means of defense given that they are entirely pirates. They believe that to fully appreciate Ila and her teachings, they must live freely. While some claim that this is merely a front for greed, there are many in this order who do as they want, regardless of the profits. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Ila involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the protection in the skies, there are some unique prayers for both piracy and the protection from piracy. Below is an example of a prayer to Ila: "Be at my side, my saviour and friend. Speak to me and remain close. Be beneath me, as I fly at such heights and with danger near. Hold me, with falcons' wings and keep me safe. Be behind me, watch over my back. When I am vulnerable, come be my guard. Be ahead of me, guiding my instincts, my decisions. Fill my heart with hope and vision to see clearly. Be above me, reveal to me your gaze. Come lift my eyes at times of stress to your kingdom ways. O Ila, be all around me. Come encompass me with you comfort, protection and care."